Bailando con el enemigo
by L.S.T.P
Summary: YAOI, SLASH,LEMON! DRACO, HARRY Y UNA MESA.... LO DEMAS LO DEJO A SU IMAGINACIÒN AJAJAJA!
1. CAP 1

Lo de a huevo: todos los personajes son de Rowling  
  
Yaoi, slash, etc...  
  
Atte.- L.S.T.P  
  
Bailando con el enemigo.  
  
Capitulo 1.- "El patrocinador"  
  
Tres años habían pasado desde que Harry Potter se gradúo de Hogwarts. Hacia tiempo que había derrotado a Voldemort, y ahora pertenecía a un importante equipo de Quidditch. Su posición como era de esperarse era la de buscador.  
  
En la mañana su entrenador lo había llamado, le había pedido que fuera a una reunión, donde se encontraba un poderoso y rico hombre que se había ofrecido a patrocinar al equipo, y su única condición era conocerlo personalmente.  
  
Sam se había ofrecido para acompañarle, él era el golpeador del equipo, y un amigo de Harry. Claro no tan buen amigo como Hermione y Ron, que seguían siendo muy cercanos a él, sin embargo le agradaba su compañía.  
  
*/*/*/*  
  
Harry entro azorado al elegante salón. Este estaba decorado con tonos grises y azules, la iluminación era perfecta, era como si la luna fueran las luces. Un excelente truco, penso Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
" Genial, ¿Cómo se abran enterado que mi mejor luz es la de la luna, Harry?"  
  
Harry volteo a ver con una sonrisa su compañero, su corto cabello cenizo lucia mas claro por la iluminación, sus ojos color avellana daban la impresión de ser mas claros, y sus rudas facciones se veían mas delicadas...  
  
" Te aseguro que por mi no, seguramente nuestro patrocinador es uno de tus fans" contesto Harry divertido.  
  
" No lo creo amigo, después de todo era ti a quien tanto le urgía conocer" notando el leve rubor en las mejillas de su amigo continuo " No que yo comparte la opinión, definitivamente los rubios somos mas atractivos" dijo soltando una risita.  
  
" ¡Hey!" Grito Harry indignado, dándole un golpe a su amigo en las costillas.  
  
Él cual solo puso los ojos en blanco y puso un brazo alrededor de él " Oh vamos, como si pudieras negarlo, corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿acaso no prefieres a los rubios?"  
  
El moreno se ruborizo y se alejo del abrazo de su amigo " Eso no es cierto"  
  
" Si, si como tu digas, realmente a de haber sido una simple coincidencia que todas las personas con las que hayas salido sean rubias..."  
  
" Eso no tiene nada que ver, ademas..." de pronto Harry se dio cuenta de que Sam tenia razón, todas las chicas y todos los chicos con los que había salido eran rubios, sintió como la sangre se le subía la cabeza, y la risa de su amigo no mejoraba la situación "oh, solo cállate, ademas tu tienes algo por los pelirrojos, todavía recuerdo como casi violaste a Ron".  
  
" Eso fue bajo Harry, ademas yo no tuve la culpa, como iba saber que estaba ocupado" su ceño fruncido y su boca en una mueca de disgusto, su vanidad dolía cada vez que recordaba como lo habían rechazado "Ademas tu amiguita Hermione no fue muy amable"  
  
Harry tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa ante el recuerdo. "Déjalo ir, ademas tenemos que buscar al patrocinador, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?."  
  
" No sé, él entrenador no nos dijo, supongo que él va ser quien nos encuentre".  
  
" Genial, por lo menos acerquémonos un poco, no creo que pueda encontrarnos aquí."  
  
Fueron al bar, y Sam estaba ordenando cuando una figura espigada y elegante se acerco a Harry.  
  
" Todo un placer volverte a verte Potter"  
  
Esa vos fina y desdeñosa hizo que Harry volteara. Él joven parado frente así, no era otro que Draco Malfoy, ese rostro lo reconocería donde fuera. Ademas no había cambiado mucho, su cuerpo seguía siendo menudo y un poco frágil no dejando de ser varonil por su puesto, su cabello seguía peinado hacia atrás y su sonrisa era igual de arrogante.  
  
" Malfoy..."  
  
El joven de ojos grises corto sus palabras meneando la cabeza " Antes de que piensen insultarme o cualquier otra cosa, déjame presentarme... soy Draco Malfoy tu futuro patrocinador".  
  
" Harry toma tu..." Sam no pudo llegar en mejor momento, penso Harry. Realmente no sabia que decir " Hola soy Sam, amigo de Harry " le dirigió una sonrisa al extraño y volteándose hacia Harry susurro "Dios Harry, y tu negando lo de los rubios, apenas llegamos y ya conseguiste compañía nocturna, bastante buena por cierto, pero se supone que deberíamos de estar buscando al patrocinador".  
  
A Harry le entraron unas ganas locas de estrangular a su amigo, mientras sentía como se ruborizaba "El Sr. Draco Malfoy es nuestro futuro patrocinador"  
  
"¡Oh!" Sam palideció, pero continuo después de unos segundos "Lo siento señor, no esperaba que fuera tan gua... joven" termino con una nerviosa sonrisa. "Mi nombre es Samuel Delingstang"  
  
"Un placer" contesto Draco, disimulando una sonrisa." El señor Potter y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes que deben de ser tratados en privado , si gusta puede esperarlo mientras toma una copa"  
  
"No, yo ya nada mas venia acompañarlo gracias" Sam se volteo de nuevo a Harry " Un poquito snof pero bastante atractivo, no lo arruines, nos vemos mañana" y dirigiéndose de nuevo a Draco " con permiso" dicho esto se marcho.  
  
" bien Potter parece que solo quedamos nosotros dos" una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*  
  
LO SE, BASTANTE PREDESIBLE, PERO ME ENTRARON GANAS DE PUBLICARLO, ASÍ QUE NI MODOS, REVIEWS, COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS Y DEMAS  
  
TAN BIEN PUEDEN MANDARME UN MAIL A dark_sly7@hotmail.com, BYE  
  
Pd.- este fanfic se lo dedico a mi amor imposible (Severus, te esperare por siempre) 


	2. CAP 2

Lo de a huevo: todos los personajes son de Rowling  
  
Yaoi, slash, etc...  
  
Atte.- L.S.T.P  
  
Bailando con el enemigo.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Scarlet Iori: Me alegra q te haya gustado, y lamento el retraso pero estuve ocupada ( la verdad se me había secado el cerebro jeje), bueno espero q sigas ahí, bye  
  
Niki chan: que bueno q te guste q Harry sufra, porque en este capitulo tambien le toca jejeje.  
  
Murtilla: si todos tienen algo por los rubios ( aunque en lo personal los prefiero de cabello negro, piel blanca, sonrisa de desprecio y que sean maestros de pociones jeje) y en este capitulo ya habra un poco de acción.  
  
XD: jaja si es muy predecible y mas por lo del titulo jaja pero no me importa. ESTOY ENFERMA NO PUEDO EVITARLO.  
  
Starshine Crystal: Increible q te haya gustado (para mi quedo algo soso) y comparto la opinión de Harry y Draco ¡Me encantan!, espero q te guste este cap, bye  
  
GaBrIeLa2: si, no soy buena para eso del suspenso, pero en fin no todos nacimos con el don, espero q te gusyte bye.  
  
paola: gracias por dejarme review, en fin espero q te guste.  
  
Capitulo 2.- ¿ Entre mas mejor?  
  
" S...Supongo" Dijo el moreno tragando saliva. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?, solo tendría que pasar un rato con Malfoy, hablar sobre el equipo y ya....  
  
Eso no era para ponerse nervioso. Después de todo él era Harry Potter, nada lo ponía nervioso. No importaba que tan plateados fueran esos ojos con increíbles pestañas rubias, o que tan apetecibles esos Labios rojos se veían, o que....  
  
"¡¿Qué?!, ¡No!, Ni creas que me voy a quedar a solas contigo, ¡Quien sabe que cosa me quieras hacer!" O que cosas podría hacerte yo, penso Harry. Mientras daba un estratégico paso hacia atrás. Realmente Draco tenia algo que lo atraía, y no ayudaban las imágenes que en este momento cruzaban por su mente.  
  
Draco se dio cuenta que varias personas los estaban viendo, irritado hizo una seña y Crabble y Goyle se cruzaron en el camino de Sam.  
  
Se acerco con paso firme, se estaba conteniendo de no golpear al moreno por su actitud tan infantil e inmadura. Pero no podía culparlo después de todo si tenia algunas cosas planeadas para esta noche.  
  
Se detuvo justo enfrente de Harry, tan cerca que su calor corporal le estaba haciendo malas pasadas al pobre Gryffindor  
  
" Como quieras Potter" y en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta que una mano de porcelana acariciaba su cuello y bajaba hasta su torso.  
  
" Malfoy..." la afectada voz de Harry no le permitió impedir lo que su cuerpo le rogaba que hiciese.  
  
El moreno sabia que uno de los dos tenia que decir algo. Tambien estaba consiente de la mirada de aprobación de Sam y esa sonrisa traviesa que trataba ocultar vanamente.  
  
Sin pensarlo dio un paso hacia atrás. Arrepintiéndose al mismo instante de hacerlo. El rubio lo miraba un poco extrañado, como si nunca antes alguien lo hubiera rechazado. Y quizás eso era verdad, pero demostrando ser todo un Malfoy se repuso inmediatamente.  
  
Volteándose para encarar a Sam y dirigiéndole una sonrisa radiante " Sr. Delistang, le importaría acompañarnos."  
  
" No, para nada, seria un placer " respondió el aludido devolviéndole la sonrisa al Slytherin.  
  
" Magnifico" y esos ojos plata brillaron con un cierto toque malicioso al decir esta palabra. " Acompáñenme" con un ultimo vistazo se despidió de sus guaruras.  
  
Harry cruzaba molesto el salón. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.....  
  
Como es que había desaprovechado una oportunidad como esa. Había tenido la oportunidad de acostarse con Draco-endemoniadamente-bueno-Malfoy, y lo había arruinado todo. Tantos años esperando a que se presentara una ocasión como esta, ¡y lo había echado a perder!. Y el bien sabia que Draco solo ofrecía algo una vez, y si le era negado, nunca volvía intentarlo.  
  
Quizás todavía no seria muy tarde, quizás todavía...  
  
" Harry..."  
  
" ¿Si?" Su tono había sido bastante cortante. Pero Sam no parecía notarlo, o en pocas palabras parecía no importarle.  
  
" Como es que a este amigo no me lo habías presentado"  
  
Harry volteo a ver molesto a Sam, que se comía con los ojos al Slytherin que caminaba muy delante de ellos para notarlo.  
  
Estaba por decirle algo a su compañero. Cuando sus ojos se pegaron al objeto de sus deseos en Hogwarts. Ciertamente no había cambiado mucho, su espalda seguía siendo un poco delgada, su piel era igual de blanca. Y sus piernas se veían mejor que nunca.  
  
Y su mente lo llevo a pensar, en como se sentiría un beso del chico.  
  
¿sus labios serian tan suaves como aparentaban?  
  
¿Su piel seria tan suave como parecía?  
  
Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al pensar en lo que diría Hermione, si supiera que estaba planeando tirándose a nada menos que al príncipe de Slytherin. Aunque Hermione siempre había aceptado que era guapo, según ella eso no le quitaba lo capullo.  
  
Pero por alguna razón a Harry no le importaba lo arrogante y lo frío que podía ser el Slytherin. Seguramente con toda la fama que tenia debía de ser muy bueno en asuntos de cama.  
  
Ahora solo tenia un problema, Sam.  
  
Pero eso ya lo arreglaría después, ahora en todo lo que debía de concentrarse era en cierto Slytherin, que por cierto tenia una muy bonita zona trasera.  
  
Una sonrisa volvió a cruzar sus labios. Una sonrisa de orgullo, Draco podía tener a quien él quisiera y sin embargo lo había elegido a el, Toma eso Sam.  
  
Pero Sam no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. No señor, seria un digno rival. Y el premio nada mas y nada menos que una noche de infinito placer con una de las criaturas mas sensuales.  
  
Que el juego empiece. Penso Harry.  
  
Su espíritu deportista, se refleja en sus esmeraldas que brillaban con decisión.  
  
Llegando a la conclusión de que no se iría de aquí no sin antes tratar todo lo humanamente posible para conseguir a su presa.  
  
Draco abrió la puerta un poco desilusionado. Había esperado tener algo que había querido mucho tiempo y que nunca había podido conseguir.  
  
Ni conseguiría, Harry casi había huido de él. Pero por otro lado estaba el chico alto de ojos miel. Tal vez después de todo la noche no terminaría siendo un desperdicio.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
REVIEWS, COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS Y DEMAS  
  
TAN BIEN PUEDEN MANDARME UN MAIL A dark_sly7@hotmail.com, BYE  
  
Pd.- este fanfic se lo dedico a mi amor imposible (Severus, te esperare por siempre) 


	3. CAP 3

Lo de a huevo: todos los personajes son de Rowling  
  
Yaoi, slash, etc...  
  
Atte.- L.S.T.P  
  
Bailando con el enemigo.  
  
HOLA!!!!. ¿CÓMO ESTAN?. ESPERO QUE BIEN (JAJA PARA Q PUEDAN SEGUIR LEYENDO MIS LOCURAS) QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO UN REVIEW Y AVISAR QUE EL FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA SE ACERCA MUAJAJA, ESPERO NO TARDARME MAS DE DOS CAPITULOS PARA TERMINARLA. BUENO ESO ERA TODO, ADIOS Y QUE DISFRUREN SU LECTURA.  
  
ATTE: L.S.T.P  
  
CAP 3.-  
  
Abrió con orgullo la habitación. Sabiendo el efecto que tendría sobre sus invitados, y es que no era para menos. La sala era perfecta. Después de toda tenia que serlo si le pertenecía. Era, ¿Como decirse? Ah si, digna de un Malfoy.  
  
Y pensar que todo esto lo había planeado para cierto Gryffindor......  
  
Los otro dos jóvenes, miraban embelesados la habitación llena de muebles victorianos. Iluminada por la misma luz de luna de afuera, que le daba al lugar un aspecto etéreo y hermoso. Pero su atención no tardo en fijarse en él chico de ojos grises, que se dirigía ofrecerles una bebida.  
  
Ojos esmeralda siguieron al cuerpo que parecía casi flotar. Todos sus pasos llenos de una gracia y elegancia digna de su propietario. Y es que su ex compañero de escuela tenia casi tatuado en el rostro "sangre pura". Su delicada figura te hacia pensar que era frágil. Pero esto no era mas que una fachada, Harry había sentido muchas veces los golpes de Malfoy y era todo, menos débil. Mas había algo que traicionaba su disfraz.  
  
Sus ojos.  
  
Esos ojos de plata que te atraían como si de imanes se tratase. Esos mismos ojos que cuando te veían fijamente lograban hacerte sentir escalofríos. Harry estaba seguro que era por eso que Draco poseía ese carisma que lo hacia ser un líder. No era el dinero, no era la apariencia. Ni siquiera era el apellido. Era solo él, y la fuerza que transmitían sus ojos.  
  
Esa sensación de vértigo y de placer al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Potter, Potter. ¿Te encuentras bien?"  
  
Harry volteo y se encontró con la razón de sus cavilaciones. Este lo miraba con curiosidad y una pizca de ¿preocupación?.  
  
Su cabeza estaba ladeada y se estaba mordiendo inconscientemente el labio inferior. Harry había notado en sus años en Hogwarts, que hacia esto cada que se ponía nervioso o no sabia que hacer. Verlo así lo hacia parecer casi humano.  
  
Casi.  
  
Y es que Draco Malfoy no era humano. Ningún ser humano normal podía transmitir tanto con una mirada, haciéndote querer hundirte en esos ojos, pero tambien temblar al saber que si no tienes cuidado puedes ahogar en ese mar gris. Y esto era porque él era...  
  
"Perfectamente erróneo." Las palabras huyeron de los labios del moreno dejando a los dos rubios estupefactos. Harry estaba muy consiente de sus palabras, mas no podía hacer otra cosa mas que sonreírle al Slytherin que lo miraba complacido. Y es que Draco Malfoy sabia reconocer un halago cuando lo oía. Y se dio cuenta que ese comentario era para él, y no era una respuesta su pregunta.  
  
Sam miraba a los dos interrogante. Y es que no había comprendido nada, primero Draco servia algo de beber, se acercaba y le ofrecía una copa Harry, luego este no contestaba, Draco lo llamaba por su nombre. Luego Harry decía algo completamente fuera de lugar, luego los dos se sonreían y se miraban fijamente. Simplemente no tenia sentido.  
  
" ¿Me he perdido de algo?" Reclamo Sam, mientras los miraba irritado.  
  
" No" Draco nunca perdió el contacto visual con el moreno " Gustas" Dijo ofreciéndole la copa Harry.  
  
" Mas de lo que te imaginas" Dijo Harry, mientras hacia ademan de tomar la bebida. Pero sus dedos se demoraron mas de lo necesario para sentir la suavidad de esa piel de porcelana.  
  
" ¿Potter has escuchado la frase ten cuidado con lo que deseas porque se puede volver realidad?"  
  
" No, pero espero que sea cierta"  
  
El los labios del Slytherin se formo una sonrisa llena de arrogancia y satisfacción.  
  
" ¿Eso fue una demostración de la siega valentía de un Gryffindor?"  
  
" Tú lo has dicho Malfoy"  
  
" Ya se me hacia raro, cuando huiste de mí como una colegiala. ¿Me tienes miedo Potter?"  
  
La risa de los dos rubios lleno la habitación. Esperando que él moreno se cohibiera o que se enojara, o se quedara callado. Pero al escuchar la risa del moreno pararon de reírse.  
  
Draco observo atónito a Harry reírse. No era una carcajada de burla, o de sarcasmo, si no era una risa de diversión. Y pensándolo detenidamente era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reírse por uno de sus comentarios.  
  
Y no sabiendo si fue el orgullo, la extraña situación o la misma risa del moreno, empezó a reír. Y en ese mismo momento no existía un equipo de Quidditch, no existía anteriores rivalidades, ni siquiera existía el otro joven que los miraba con cara de pensarlos locos.  
  
Draco no logro recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que había reído tanto. Pero poco le importo. Cuando por fin ambos lograron calmarse, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y una sonrisa todavía bailaba en sus labios.  
  
" Y yo que pensaba que un Malfoy no sabia reír" Exclamo Harry divertido. Haciendo una parodia de su anterior rivalidad.  
  
Él Slytherin entendió de inmediato y después de asegurarse que su voz sonara lo suficientemente arrogante y fingiéndose sorprendido dijo.  
  
" Los Malfoy reímos cuando alguien tiene la capacidad de decir algo hilarante. Aparte, ¿Desde cuando los Gryffindor son capaces de reírse de sí mismos?  
  
" ¿Debo tomar eso como un halago?, y sobre lo segundo, todo buen Gryffindor sabe reírse de sus errores" pregunto a su vez el moreno.  
  
" Se me había olvidado él manual de cómo ser un buen niño que todo Gryffindor tiene" comento él rubio con sorna.  
  
" ¿Niño?, Yo no veo ningún niño. ¿Acaso tu vez uno Malfoy?"  
  
" Si, y para mi favor yo no tengo miopía"  
  
" Touche"  
  
Y solo en ese momento Draco noto que en algún momento de la discusión ambos se habían acercado. Y por alguna razón a Draco le era imposible alejarse de Harry Potter, el mismo del cual había estado obsesionado en sus años como estudiante.  
  
Draco sintió dedos morenos acariciar su barbilla. Y observo ojos verdes oscureciéndose con un sentimiento de pasión. Draco volvió a respirar, ¿Cuándo había dejado de hacerlo?  
  
Y con un gran esfuerzo trato de hablar, pero al hacerlo su voz sonó algo afectada, ciertamente él Gryffindor había captado toda su atención.  
  
" Nos has respondido mi primera pregunta Potter, ¿Me tienes miedo?"  
  
A Harry le costo entender a que se refería, pero al comprender una sonrisa confiada brillo en sus labios. Bajándose un poco para que su rostro quedara enfrente del rubio, y acercándose lo suficiente para que solo el rubio lo escuchara.  
  
" Ya no mas Malfoy"  
  
Las palabras casi chocaron con los labios de Draco, que sentía él cálido aliento del moreno. Su cercanía era tanta que con un simple movimiento se estarían besando. Entonces sintió a Harry acercarse y...  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
REVIEWS. COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS Y DEMAS A dark_sly7@hotmail.com, BYE  
  
Pd.- este fanfic se lo dedico a mi amor imposible (Severus, te esperare por siempre) 


	4. CAP 4

Lo de a huevo: todos los personajes son de Rowling  
  
Yaoi, slash, etc...  
  
Atte.- L.S.T.P  
  
Bailando con el enemigo.  
  
ATTE: L.S.T.P  
  
CAP4 .- FIN  
  
Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, disfrutando la cara de confusión del Gryffindor. No se lo iba a poner tan fácil, si quería un beso que trabajara por él. Después de todo se lo merecía, Draco todavía recordaba perfectamente el desplante que le había hecho unos minutos antes.  
  
La cara del moreno era digna de una foto. Con su estúpido orgullo Gryffindor seguro que había pensado que el Slytherin se lanzaría a sus brazos.  
  
Que equivocado estaba. Draco no estaba su disposición, ¿Qué pretendía? Que Draco lo aceptara después de que él lo pensara bien, y que esperara pacientemente a que decidiera lo que quería.  
  
No señor, él era un Malfoy y un Slytherin. ¿Y ademas que creía?, Que con tan solo unas bonitas palabras y con un poco de confianza Draco se tiraría sobre él. Si era así, pobre tenia mucho que aprender...  
  
" Caballeros acompáñenme la cena ya debe de estar servida" Dijo con aplomo dejando a un moreno claramente sorprendido.  
  
Y decir que Harry estaba sorprendido era omitir todo un mar de sentimientos que acompañaban su sorpresa: Rabia, Vergüenza, Incomodidad, Curiosidad, Ofensa, Tristeza, Desanimo y... Unas ganas locas de besar a ese pretencioso chico rubio.  
  
Y es que por un momento casi pudo tocar esos labios, por un segundo casi pudo sentir uno de los besos que más había deseado. Pero el cabezota de Malfoy había elegido el orgullo antes del deseo. Y él sabia que Malfoy tambien lo había deseado.  
  
Él había visto el reflejo de esos ojos grises. Escucho el latir acelerado del corazón de su compañero y....  
  
En ese momento Malfoy se había alejado dejándolo ver como un tonto....  
  
Pero Harry no se daría por vencido. Si Malfoy quería jugar pues el tambien lo haría. Y más le valía a Sam no meterse en su camino, porque ahora era personal.  
  
Mientras tanto el chico de ojos cafés quería desaparecer. Era claro (ahora, porque hace unos minutos estaba perdido) que esos dos andaban jugando al gato y el ratón. Por ratos siendo presas y por ratos siendo el cazador. Y él ahora estaba atrapado, claro que a él le había gustado Draco pero no tanto como a su moreno amigo. Que en estos momentos seguro que estaba ideando un malévolo plan para tirarse a su patrocinador.  
  
Y lo mismo iba para Malfoy que le echaba unas miradas a Harry.....  
  
Ciertamente él era competitivo y no le gustaba perder. Pero esta batalla estaba mas que perdida, ahora solo le restaba ver a los toros desde la barrera y esperar a que su suplicio terminara.  
  
Los tres chicos se sentaron en el bellísimo comedor de caoba. Los tres estaban demasiado hundidos en sus pensamientos como para apreciar los pequeños detalles que los acompañaban.  
  
La atmósfera era muy tensa y las furtivas miradas de deseo acompañaron al rotundo silencio que se había formado. Solo el sonido de los de tenedores de plata se escuchaban.  
  
Harry por su parte pretendía comer mientras le dedica miradas de frustración al chico de ojos grises.  
  
El chico de ojos grises trataba de comer, evitando hacer contacto con ojos verdes que parecían quemar y le hacían perder su familiar calma.  
  
Sam los observaba a los dos harto. ¡Por dios, que era tan difícil decirse que se gustaban!. La cena por fin termino para su propio alivio y murmurando unas cuantas excusas que seguramente se habían escuchado de los mas falsas, no que a su anfitrión o a su amigo les importara, estaban demasiado hundidos en un estúpido duelo de miradas. Sam salió de la habitación pensando que Harry le debía una y una grande. Con un ultimo suspiro abandono el edificio.  
  
" Es una verdeara lastima que Sam nos haya abandonado. Es un joven de lo mas encantador, ¿no es así Potter?" Dijo el rubio haciendo énfasis en el nombre de pila del golpeador de su futuro equipo de Quidditch.  
  
Harry se levanto de la mesa. Se paro frente al rubio " Me rindo Malfoy, ganaste"  
  
Harry ya se disponía salir cuando Draco tambien se levanto. " Nunca ofrezco algo 2 veces" Dijo acercándose a Harry. " Pero contigo haré una excepción"  
  
Dicho esto beso al moreno. Harry no se esperaba esta reacción pero después de unos segundos respondió al beso. Poniendo lo mejor de si en ese primer beso. Recorriendo con pasión cada centímetro de la boca del sly.  
  
Draco continuo el beso, mientras acariciaba con dedos ciegos el cuerpo frente al suyo. Empezó a caminar hacia atrás hasta toparse con la mesa de roble. Haciendo poco caso a su refinamiento y normas de comportamiento se sentó ahí Una vez allí empezó a desapareces de la estorbosa ropa de su acompañante y de la suya.  
  
Cuando por fin Draco estuvo tan desnudo como él. Harry siguió besando cada cm de la anatomía de su compañero, acariciando con la lengua ese cuello de porcelana, jugando con dos pezones color rosado. Tomando en su mano el miembro de su acompañante. Sonriendo con los sonidos que este simple movimiento hizo su compañero.  
  
Hasta que sintió que alguien lo volteaba y ahora era él apoyando en la mesa. Draco nunca había estado acostumbrado a ser pasivo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el moreno y empezó a besar su barbilla, a acariciaran abdominales. A torturar sus pezones con sus dientes. Y a frotarse contra Harry mientras jugaba con su oído, susurrándole cosas que Harry no entendía. No que le importara, no con un Draco Malfoy descendiendo para tomarlo dentro de él. Harry iba a detenerlo para prepararlo pero al rubio pareció no importarle. Y cualquier protesta del Gryffindor desapareció al sentir la deliciosa fricción del la tibia entrada con su miembro.  
  
Draco empezó a moverse ayudado de las manos de Harry para hacer el movimiento mas urgente. Gritos y gemidos llenaron él salón, sus movimientos acompasados. Siguiendo el ritmo impuesto por sus cuerpos. El orgasmo llego a ambos rápido Y Draco se desplomo encima de Harry con él peso de un hombre satisfecho.  
  
Ambos se quedaron a si hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaron. Manos morenas acariciaban mechones dorados. Labios rosas saboreaban la mejilla de su compañero.  
  
Harry se acerco y susurro en el oído del Slytherin " No se tu pero a mi me gustaría repetir esto alguna vez"  
  
El rubio le sonrío y asintió." Bien, que te parece si movemos esto ahora a una cama. Ahora que ambos nos calmamos, creo que será aun mejor"  
  
" ¿Es eso un reto Malfoy?"  
  
" Puedes apostar tu capa invisible a que si Potter" Dijo el rubio mientras liberaba al Gryffindor de su peso y se dirigía luna habitación.  
  
Harry sonrío, tomando nota de traer su capa la próxima vez que visitara Malfoy. Y con entusiasmo siguió al Slytherin, cerrando la puerta detrás de si.  
  
FIN.  
  
/*/*  
  
Hey chicos, que les pareció?. Se que la escena R no fue muy larga. Pero hay que tomar en cuenta que los chicos no iban a ser muy pacientes, después de todo llevan 7 años queriendo hacerlo. Ajajaja, no es como que se iban a detener con filtro. De todos modos estoy pensando en hacer un epilogo, díganme lo que piensan Bye!!!!!! 


End file.
